Feliz día a quien considero mi padre
by Julchen awesome Beilschmidt
Summary: Las naciones (la mayoría ex colonias) les escriben cartas a sus antiguos tutores y modelos a seguir. Todo porque es el día del padre/ dedicado a mein vati, ¡feliz día!


Porque hoy es día del padre, un fic para todos los padres.

Esto va dedicado a **Mein Vater.** Que a pesar de lo que nos ha pasado, siempre quiere hablar conmigo, además es el único que ha leído PARTES de mis fics.

 **Aclaraciones:**

 _-Curvados: carta._

 **Advertencia:** NO PAIRING.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Aparecerán algunos frases en unos idiomas de ciertos países que no celebran este día, pero es para que tengan sentido.

El día del padre:

 _También conocido en el inglés como_ _ **Father's day"….**_

" _Dear England:_

 _Solo queremos decirte esto:_

 _-cocinas horrible._

 _-eres un amargado._

 _-un histérico._

 _-un viejo._

 _-¡Aguafiestas!_

 _-Estás loco (nadie ve esos unicornios y hadas que dices ver)._

 _-Te deprimes tan fácil que luego terminas tomando una botella de Ron para avergonzarnos de la peor manera._

 _-Deberías dejar de creerte un mago (ni que fueras Harry Potter)._

 _-Un idiota._

 _-La mayoría de los que te escriben no te soporta._

 _E igualmente, hay otras cosas que agregar de ti:_

 _-Tienes una gran paciencia (con gran parte de nosotros)._

 _-Aún cansado te tomabas el tiempo de darme esos soldados._

 _-Como que viejo, soportaste mis pirotecnias._

 _-Me consentías, aun cuando te llame bastardo._

 _-Muchas veces me dejaste de lado por no verme, pero me lo recompensaste con tus halagos._

 _-Mi actitud revoltosa, te hacia sacar una sonrisa, jamás pediste que cambiara._

 _-Aguantaste que metiera mis animales en casa (y ensuciara las alfombras)._

 _-Me cantabas canciones para que no oyera las tormentas y me quedara dormido._

 _Concluyendo; tu actitud es horrible, tu aspecto es horrible, hueles a alcohol (en ocasiones), tu vocabulario no es el del caballero que dictas ser, y un sinfín de millones de otros detalles más. Sin embargo, jamás permitiste que tus defectos nos influyeran de mala forma, quisiste lo mejor para nosotros. Nos dejaste ser únicos._

 _Gracias por eso, y_ _ **Happy Father´s Day.**_

 _With Love from United States of America, Canada, Seychelles, Australia, New Zeland, Hong Kong, and Sealand._

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

En francés se dice _**Fête des Pères…**_

 _Cher France:_

 _Eres una nación que consideramos, en la edad que tenemos ahora, un depravado "rompe mentes inocentes". Haciendo gala de tu belleza natural, como así la llamas, con tus gustos en la moda, en las rosas, tu buena mano en la cocina._

 _A diferencia de lo que la mayoría cree de ti, tú no eres tan superficial._

 _Nos enseñaste a vernos mejor, y a sentirnos bien con lo que lucíamos._

 _Nos enseñaste a ser observadores y detallistas, como cuando hacías a mano nuestros trajes para las festividades, nunca nada fuera de su lugar._

 _Nos enseñaste que eligiéramos bien nuestras decisiones; comparándolo con una sopa que, al echarle un mal ingrediente, su sabor no se disfrutaría._

 _Si no nos hubieras enseñado la superficie de las cosas, no veríamos lo que esconden estas._

 _De parte de tres naciones que han visto el interior de ti._

 _ **Bonne Fête des Pères.**_

 _Le Canada, Monaco et les Seychelles._

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 _En chino es_ _ **Fùqīn jié….**_

 _Zhǎngwò zhōngguó:_

 _Anciano y sabio, palabras que te han de describir, y han ayudado a superar ciertos obstáculos; nosotros._

 _Criarnos no fue fácil. No con un hongkonés fanático del fuego y las pirotecnias. No con una taiwanesa que te buscaba problemas. No con un coreano hiperactivo que rompía la mayoría de tus jarrones, y con otro coreano que nunca salía de su cuarto. No con una vietnamita que jugaba con tu cabello. No con un tailandés que siempre traía elefantes y destruían las fuentes (por accidente). No con un japonés que parecía no querer contacto contigo._

 _Mas así, hay que dejar claro; a pesar de las guerras, a pesar de las separaciones, a pesar de las traiciones; siempre hemos visto la misma luna, y eso nos mantendrá unidos para toda la eternidad._

 _Con todo el respeto del mundo._

 _Taiwán, Hong Kong, Tailandia, Corea del Norte y del Sur y Vietnam._

 _ **Fùqīn jié.**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

En japonés se dice _**Chichi no hi happī…**_

 _Gracias por tenerme aprecio, cuando yo casi le he dado la espalda. Gracias, por no odiarme. Gracias por hacerme abrir los ojos, y ver que igual lo aprecio._

 _Gracias China-san._

 _ **Chichi no hi happī.**_

 _Nihon._

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

En ruso se dice _ **den' ottsa….**_

 _Mongoliya:_

 _Creaste un gran trauma en mi vida._

 _Te odio._

 _Sin ti, todos me querrían, desearían ser mis amigos y no me temerían._

 _Te odio._

 _Me obligaste a ser adulto, cuando debía ser un niño._

 _Te odio._

 _Porque sin ti, no sería la poderosa nación que soy hoy._

 _Odio eso, porque desearía que lo hiciera por mí, y no porque me obligaste._

 _Te odio._

 _Rossiya._

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

En italiano se dice _**Festa del papà…**_

 _Signore Austria:_

 _Le escribo, ¡felicitándole por este grandioso día!_

 _Lamento no poder estar con usted, pero usted sabe, las naciones somos naciones, y eso lleva muuuuucho trabajo._

 _¡Ah, sí! No sé si usted piensa lo mismo que yo, sin embargo lo he visto de esta manera desde que fui su sirviente._

 _Me pisoteaba si no hacia lo que le pedía y se enojaba cuando pintaba, y comía pasta, o le pedía descansar un poco. Ve~_

 _Al principio parecía alguien muy malo._

 _No obstante, todas esas cosas malas se me olvidaban cuando tocaba su piano, hacia florecer su lado sentimental y, humano._

 _¡Ve~! ¡No se enoje conmigo solo porque al decir "humano" me refería a que era inhumano!_

 _¡No, no! Me refería a que usted era muy estricto, y no se notaba su parte relajada. La excepción era su música._

 _Me acompaño cuando Sacro Imperio se fue, y cuando me entere que no regresaría. No me dejo solo._

 _Grazie._

 _ **Buona festa del papà~**_

 _Italia Veneziano._

.

.

.

 _Bastado Spagna:_

 _Eres insoportable, lo sabes. No, no lo sabes, porque entonces dejarías de ser idiota._

 _¡¿Cuál es tu razón de sonreír CADA minuto de esta maldita vida?! No existe ninguna._

 _Mas…más esa alegría es la que me hizo ver el lado bueno de la vida._

 _He tenido que ser fuerte, por la persona que era y es débil, mi hermano. Separándome de él, no sabía cuál sería mi misión si no podía protegerlo._

 _A tu lado, me consentiste, me enseñaste tu idioma, y lograste que aumentara mi tolerancia por el maldito mundo en el que vivimos._

 _Tu sonrisa, es lo mismo que mi actitud brusca; solo quieres proteger, tu alma, tu gente, tus otras colonias._

 _Me mostraste que una sonrisa también es un escudo._

 _Gra-Grazie, Bastardo Spagna._

 _ **Buona festa del papà.**_

 _Italia Romano._

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

En Islandia, es _ **Day fӧᴆur…**_

 _Noregur:_

 _No te dire de "esa" forma en la que tanto insistes que te llame. Entiende JAMÁS lo hare._

 _Y tengo varias razones: me cantabas canciones de cuna cuando no me quedaba dormido, me dejabas acompañarte en las noches de tormentas y de nieve, me instruiste a defenderme, me decias "no hay nada que temer, Emil"._

 _Por esa y más razones NUNCA te diré como tú quieres. Porque para mí, tú eres_ _ **faᴆir minn.**_

… _..og ég elska Ϸig._

 _ **Happy day fӧᴆur.**_

 _Iceland._

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

En alemán se dice _**Vatertag…**_

 _Bruder, Preussen:_

 _Eres demasiado contradictorio con tu apariencia._

 _Luces como un irresponsable de la vida, un fiestero, olvidadizo, narcisista y un idiota._

 _No puedo decir que no eres esas cosas. No obstante, detrás de esa fachada del idiota más grande de la historia, existe el hombre que se preocupó de que alguien más mostrara la parte responsable, inteligente, ordenada, y autoritaria que le pertenecía, pero con su reputación no lograba hacerlo._

 _Desde que nací te he admirado hermano, y tengo el orgullo de decirte incluso_ _ **Vater.**_

 _Danke._

 _ **Der glückliche Vatertag.**_

 _Deutschland._

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Finalmente, en español se dice _**Día del padre…**_

 _España:_

 _¿Sabías que eras favoritista?_

 _Nosotros no soportábamos toda tu lista de halagos a Romano, ahora entendemos porque te golpea._

 _Nos usaste en todos los ámbitos, nos exprimiste, como una naranja._

 _Cruel, fuiste cruel, vimos tu lado oscuro, el que jamás mostraste ante TÚ Romano._

 _Y todos los días de estos últimos años, nos acosas, nos dices apodos bonitos, nos das regalos._

 _Eso no arreglara nada, Antonio._

 _Aun así, das el intento de recuperarnos._

 _Inténtalo, y quizás te perdonemos._

 _Con todo lo que damos,_

 _Los latinos._

 _P.D:_ _ **Feliz día del padre.**_

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

No se olviden de dejar Reviews y consultarme si no entienden ciertas palabras.

 **Goodbye! Sayonara! Tschuws!**


End file.
